A New Love,Friendship,and Rivals
by Akari Aika-Again and Again
Summary: This is about my character Hana Akari.Her clan gets killed and she runsaway to Konoha.She makes friends there.Falls in love with Uchiha Sasuke.Ino and Sakura figure that out them 3 become rivals.Want to know what happens?Then start reading it!
1. Chapter 1

_**A New Love, Friendship, and Rivals**_

**One day I was coming home from training in the woods in Grass Country. I'm Hana Akari, the heir to the Hana Clan.I have long black hair and black eyes. As I come home something wasn't right. Kunais and shurikens were all over the place. They were stuck on doors, and the houses. Windows were broken and shattered everywhere. I saw two people and one with long black hair and one like a blue shark. They came out of my house and saw me.**

"**I thought you said you took got rid of every one of them Itachi-san." the blue shark said.**

"**This one must have just come home Kisame." Itachi told.**

"**Just get rid of her."Kisame said.**

**I turned around and started running. They appeared right in front of me. I put my hands in front of their faces and a black fire came out of my hands and hit their faces. I ran for hours and I entered Konoha. I saw a boy with black hair and onyx eyes then my legs started to feel weak. **

"**Hey! Hey! Are you ok?!"he asked as I passed out.**

**Later, I feel the sun on my face. I opened my eyes and regain my memory. I see the same boy above me.**

"**Wh-Where am I? Who are you?!" I asked.**

"**You're In Konoha and I'm Uchiha Sasuke."Sasuke answered.**

"**Can I ask you one more thing?" I asked.**

"**Sure." Sasuke answered.**

"**Why are you holding me?" I asked.**

**Sasuke blushed and helped me stand up. I looked around me and noticed a blonde boy, a pink-haired girl, and a silver haired jounin.**

"**I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I'm going to be the greatest hokage!!" the blonde boy said.**

"**I'm Haruno Sakura." the pink haired girl said.**

"**What's your name and who are you?" the jounin asked.**

"**I'm Hana Akari from the Hana Clan in Grass Country. I'm the heiress and the only survivor…"I answered.**

"**Why's that?..."Sasuke asked.**

"**I saw two people, and their names were Itachi and Kisame." I answered them.**

"**So you know how it feels like too." Sasuke told.**

"**Hn?" I asked.**

"**I'm the last survivor of my clan too. My brother, Itachi killed our clan…"Sasuke said.**

"**He did?!" Sakura asked.**

"**You never knew?..."Sasuke asked.**

"…**..…"Naruto replied.**

"**I don't understand why they would kill my clan. What do they want?" I asked crying.**

"**Does your clan have a special blood-line trait? They may be after that." Sasuke said.**

"**I have control over flowers. I can make them as sharp, soft, pretty, or ugly as I want. Pretty much anything I want. I'm the only one who can do that. Oh! I also had a black fire come out of my hands. I'm also good at genjutsu." I told.**

"**Hm. Interesting.…" Kakashi said.**

"**That's an amazing power!" Naruto said.**

"**Thanks Naruto and yes I do!" I agreed.**

"**We should go to the Hokage tower now." Sakura told.**

"**Ok." I replied.**

**We all went up to the Hokage tower. He was old but he was very nice and happy. I was tensed but I loosened up after a few seconds.**

"**Hokage-sama, this is the girl that collapsed in front of Konoha. She wants to be a ninja. Does she qualify to become one?" Kakashi asked him.**

**The hokage concentrated on me. He sensed a great amount of chakra around me. Then he stopped.**

"**Yes. Don't even bother to put her in the academy. Put her in your team right away." he commanded. **

"**Yes Hokage-sama." Kakashi obeyed.  
"Wow. Sasuke is kind of cute and they're all really nice. I'm happy I met them today." I thought.**

**The next day Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke would train me equally. Naruto would train me in combat. Then, Sakura would train me in genjutsu and ninjutsu. Finally, Sasuke would train me in weapons in sparring. Sakura started with me in chakra.**

"**Ok, now concentrate all your chakra on your feet and run up the tree and with the kunai, mark the place on the tree before you're about to fall. Do you get Akari?" Sakura told.**

"**Yup! Here goes!" I said.**

**I concentrated all my chakra and ran up the tree. I ran up 14 feet, stopping at the top of the tree. Sakura stared at me with her mouth open. Then after I finished up with Sakura, Naruto came.**

"**Hey Akari-chan!" Naruto called out.**

"**Hey Naruto."I greeted.**

"**I'm going to go now. Bye Akari. Bye Naruto." Sakura said.**

"**Bye Sakura." We said.**

**Naruto showed me some moves. If I did a move wrong, he would move my limbs so they're right. He's come up behind me and move them. At first it was little weird, yet comforting. We finished a while later.**

"**I'll treat you to some ramen." Naruto said.**

"**No thanks." I declined.**

"**Well, if I can't treat you to ramen then.."Naruto paused.**

**Naruto leaned in and close his eyes. I knew what was happening. I put my fingers on his lips. I shook my head.**

"**I'm sorry I don't like you like that." I apologized.**

"**It's ok." Naruto said.**

**Sasuke appeared and I smiled. Naruto left and Sasuke and I started training. Sasuke and I trained till dusk.**

"**I'll be back." Sasuke said.**

**He looked a bit uneasy. I waited on the bench. When Sasuke returned he looked a bit scared.**

"**Uh I had fun training with you today Akari." Sasuke told.**

"**Me too." I agreed.**

**Sasuke led me over to a tree and gently put his arms around me. He kissed me on the lips and hugged me after that.**

"**Bye."Sasuke said.**

"**O….k…."I paused. "Wait, I don't have a place to sleep."**

"**You can sleep in Sakura's guest room." Sasuke told.**

"**Ok." I said.**

**He led me to Sakura's house. Sasuke left and I knocked on Sakura's door. She let me bunk with her. I fell asleep as my head touched the pillow in the bed.**

"**What a day." I said before I fell asleep.**

**I woke up next morning and my new ninja outfit was a pink short sleeved shirt and black shorts. I brushed my hair and put on my black headband on my head. I then looked outside and saw Naruto and Sasuke waiting so I packed my weapons and went downstairs. I saw a blonde girl sitting next to Sakura and I sat down and ate cereal. They looked a bit mad.**

"**This is Ino we need to talk to you about Sasuke-kun, Akari." Sakura told me.**

"**Is he ok!?" I asked worringly.**

"**He's fine, just leave him alone." Sakura replied.**

"**Wh-What?" I asked.**

"**You've been too friendly to him. Just leave him alone. He's ours. We saw him first." Ino told.**

**I was sad so I just got up and left. Sasuke blushed and looked down. I looked back at Ino and Sakura and they looked mad. Ino waved and left. I hummed a song while Naruto, Sasuke, and I walked to the training grounds. Sakura met us at the training grounds. Kakashi held three bells. Naruto had his mouth open. I wasn't so sure why.**

"**Again?!" Naruto asked.**

"**Akari wasn't here for the first test so on my mark, we're going to start. On your mark. Go!" Kakashi said.**

**Sakura and Naruto went in different directions. Sasuke and I stayed together. I was confused. I didn't know what to do.**

"**What do we do now Sasuke-kun?" I asked.**

"**We get the bells from Kakashi wait…did you just call me Sasuke-kun?..."Sasuke asked.**

"**Um…ya…I'm sorry is that wrong of me?" I asked.**

"**No. It's not, but, only Sakura and Ino call me that and the rest of the fangirls cause they like me." Sasuke answered.**

"**Oh. Well….I like you too…" I told.**

**Sasuke stood shocked. I blushed and I was really red. Sasuke and I started to move and we finally found Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke taught me Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu and I used it. Then I saw a sakura tree and used to petals to capture him using that. Sasuke and I got the bells. I let Kakashi-sensei go and Sasuke and I sat under the tree and watched Naruto and Sakura.**

"**That jutsu was amazing." Sasuke told.**

"**Thanks." I thanked.**

"**You're welcome Akari." Sasuke said.**

**Sasuke lifted my chin and softly kissed me. I was shocked at first. I was happy too. Then I remembered what Sakura and Ino said to me. I started to cry. Sasuke looked at me.**

"**What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Ino and Sakura told me to stay away from you. They said that you're theirs and that they saw your first."I told Sasuke.**

"**Don't listen to them."Sasuke said.**

**After a couple minutes it was over. Sasuke and I stood up. We walked over to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. Sakura glared at me. I could tell she's really mad that Sasuke and I worked and got the bells together. Kakashi-sensei handed me the Konoha forehead protector.**

"**It's over Akari. You pass." Kakashi said.**

"**Yay! I'm a Konoha kunoichi!"I said excitedly.**

**I took off my headband and took my Konoha forehead protector and put it on my head and tied it. For a celebration we went to Icharuka and had ramen. After, we all went home. Sakura didn't talk to me the whole way there. I changed into my pj's and to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the next chapter enjoy!

* * *

**

**I woke up next morning and ate breakfast. Then we all met at the bridge except Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Oh wait! Here comes Naruto now. **

"**Good morning Akari-chan!" Naruto greeted.**

**Naruto's expression went kind of weird when he saw Sasuke. Sasuke's expression also dropped when he saw Naruto. Sakura's expression also dropped. She looked a bit irritated. We all looked so bored. We were waiting for so long. Kakashi-sensei finally appeared.**

"**Hello, everybody. Ohayo. I got lost today, so…" Kakashi started.**

"**You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled.**

"**Hey, hey, Kakashi-sensei! We, the 7****th**** squad, have been only doing easy missions, right? Isn't there a mission where I can play an active role, and something that's more… exciting? Something that makes my "way of the ninja" you know, and my heart you know like this?" Naruto asked.**

**Naruto's eyes started burning with fire. Kakashi-sensei looked at Naruto like he was weird and sweat dropped.**

"**Oh, I see, I see, I see what you're talking about." Kakashi told.**

**Naruto turned and looked at Sasuke kind of weird. Sasuke opened his eyes. Naruto looked at Sasuke angrily.**

**Then Naruto's little imagination ended. He got excited.**

"**I want to say something like that!" Naruto yelled.**

"**Oi, Naruto, what are you doing? We have a mission." Kakashi said.**

"**All right!" Naruto said.**

"**You're loud!" Sakura yelled.**

**We were pulling weeds from someone's yard. Naruto started pulling things out and then he finished. The lady got mad at Naruto. They weren't weeds they were herbs. Our next mission was taking out trash from the river, Naruto slipped and was being carried away by the current. We turned around to see him drifting away. Sasuke caught him. He tied a kunai with string on the tree branch to help him. Our last mission was dog walking. Kakashi-sensei was up on a tree branch reading his book and the dog was dragging Naruto further and further to the trap field. They entered it and there were explosions and Sakura, Sasuke and I sighed. Naruto and the dog were electrified badly so Sasuke and I helped Naruto walk.**

"**This is what you get for being reckless." Sakura told.**

"**You're a guy who needs help all the time." Sasuke told.**

**Naruto got out of our grip and plunged toward Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.**

**Sakura and I blocked him off while Sasuke walked away.**

"**If you think you're going to go wild now I'm going to finish you off." Sakura warned.**

"**Stop this right now Naruto, or else.." I warned.**

"**Yeah! And you're the one who disrupts out teamwork, Sasuke! You always stick your nose into everything." Naruto yelled.**

"**That's you, idiot. If you don't want to owe me anything…" Sasuke said.**

**Sasuke turned around and sort of glared at him.**

"**Become stronger than me." Sasuke said.**

"**Sasuke…"I thought.**

"**Now, then… Shall we stop for today? I have to submit the mission report now."Kakashi said.**

"**I'm going home." Sasuke said turning around.**

"**Hey Sasuke-kun wait for me!" me and Sakura called out.**

**We ran after him and Naruto looked disappointed.**

"**Hey, um, do you want to strengthen our teamwork?" Sakura asked.**

"**You're the same as Naruto." Sasuke replied.**

**Sakura seemed irritated from that.**

"**If you have time to mind me, go practice a jutsu or two. To be honest your abilities are lower than Naruto's." Sasuke told.**

"**Ano. Sasuke-kun. Want me to walk you home?" I asked.**

"**Whatever…." Sasuke answered.**

**I started walking with him. We sat a tree. Later we saw Sakura chasing Naruto,two boys, and a girl. The kids had goggles. One of the kids bumped into a guy with a big black outfit and something on his back. Next to him was a blonde girl with a fan on her back.**

"**That hurt." he said.**

"**Eh?" Naruto and Sakura asked.**

**The guy pulled up one of the boys up.**

"**That hurt, brat." He said.**

"**Stop it. We're going to get scolded later." the blonde said.**

"**I'm sorry, I was joking around, so…"Sakura apologized.**

"**Hey! Let go of that hand!" Naruto yelled.**

"**But I want to play around before some noisy people come." The person said.**

"**Let go!" the boy said.**

"**You're very energetic, kid." He said.**

**He tightened his grip on the boy. Naruto looked so pissed.**

"**Why you…!" Naruto yelled as he charged toward him. **

**The guy moved his fingers and somehow tripped Naruto and he fell on his back.**

"**What was that?" Naruto asked.**

"**Konoha's Genins are weak." He said.**

"**Konohamaru…" Naruto, the girl and the boy called out.**

**Naruto got back up on his feet.**

"**Hey! If you don't let go of him, you're going to get beat from me, you idiot!" Naruto told.**

**Sakura grabbed Naruto.**

"**You're the idiot! Don't provoke him!" Sakura told.**

"**You piss me off. I hate small people anyway. And you're so impertinent for someone younger than me. It makes me want to break you." He said.**

**Naruto and Sakura was shocked and the other kids were crying.**

"**I'm not going to be in charge for what you do." The blonde told.**

**Sakura concentrated hard on him.**

"**After this short kid, the other short kid is next." He said and he threw a punch toward Konohamaru.**

"**Stop!!!" Naruto yelled.**

**Then something hit the guy's arm. He dropped Konohamaru. He held his arm. A rock hit the ground. I looked back at Sasuke as he was holding a rock. The guy looked up at the tree we were sitting on.**

"**What do you think you're doing in another's village?" Sasuke asked.**

"**Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed.**

**The guy and Naruto stared at him. The blonde blushed.**

"**Naruto!" Konohamaru yelled as he ran toward him**

**Sasuke just tossed the rock up and down. Sasuke stopped tossing it up and down and crushed it making it dust.**

"**Get lost." Sasuke said.**

"**Leave…now…"I said.**

"**He's so cool!!!" Sakura said.**

**Moegi and Sakura had hearts in their eyes. Naruto was fidgeting. **

"**Naruto you're not cool." Konohmaru told pointing at Naruto.**

"**I would've beaten that guy…" Naruto told.**

"**Liar!" Konohamaru said.**

**Naruto got pissed. He clenched his fists.**

"**Oi. Come down kid." He said.**

**Sasuke just stared at him.**

"**I hate kids like you, who think they're so smart." He said.**

**He pulled something and a puppet appeared.**

"**Hey you're going to use Karasu?" the blonde asked.**

"**Kankuro stop." Someone said.**

**Sasuke and I was shocked. We looked to the side.**

"**You're a disgrace to our village." A boy said.**

**The blonde, Kankuro, Sakura, and Naruto was all stared at him.**

"**G-Gaara…" Kankuro said.**

"**When did this guy appear next to us?" Sasuke and I thought.**

**Gaara turned his eyes toward us.**

"**Why do you think we came to Konoha for?" Gaara asked.**

"**L-Listen G-Gaara...Th…these guys started it, and…" Kankuro replied.**

"**Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara told.**

"**I got it. My fault. I'm sorry really sorry." Kankuro said.**

**Gaara turned his head towards us.**

"**Apologies you guys." Gaara apologized.**

**Sasuke just stared at Gaara and he stared back. Sasuke and I got up and Gaara disappeared in sand. He appeared in front of Temari and Kankuro.**

"**Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." Gaara told.**

"**I know that…" Kankuro said.**

"**Hey wait!" Sakura called out.**

**Sakura ran over to the sand siblings.**

"**What?" Temari asked.**

"**Judging from your head protectors, you're from Sunagakure aren't you? The fire country and wind country may be allies, but its forbidden to enter other village's without permission. State your purpose! Depending on…" Sakura commanded.**

"**Geez! Talk about living under a rock! Don't you know anything? Here's my passport." Temari said holding it out.**

**Sasuke was kind of shocked.**

"**You're right. We're genins of Sunagakure. We've come to your village to take the Chuunin Selection Exam." Temari said.**

"**Chuunin exam…."I thought.**

"**Chunnin Selection Exam? What's this Chuunin Selection Exam?" Naruto asked.**

"**You really don't know anything." Temari told.**

**Konohamaru explained it to Naruto. The sand siblings turned around and I and Sasuke jumped down from the tree.**

"**Hey, you! What's your name?" Sasuke called out.**

**Temari turned around asked if he was talking to her while blushing. Sasuke pointed toward Gaara. Kankuro and Gaara turned around.**

"**Sabuku No Gaara. I'm interested in you too. Your name?" Gaara asked.**

"**It's Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered.**

**They stared at each other for a while.**

"**Hey! Hey! What about me?!" Naruto asked.**

"**I'm not interested." Gaara told.**

**The sand siblings turned around and left. Sasuke smirked. Naruto asked Konohamaru if he looked weak and he said he was next to Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke, I won't lose to you!" Naruto yelled.**

"**What's your problem?" Sasuke asked.**

**We were all at the bridge again later. Sakura got mad and yelled toward Naruto. She and Naruto started complaining. Sasuke and I looked really bored and irritated from them. Sasuke and I looked up toward the entrance of the bridge and Kakashi appeared. Kakashi said he got lost on the road of life.**

"**Ohayo everyone. Today I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi greeted.**

**Sakura and Naruto pointed at Kakashi.**

"**Yeah right! Liar!" Sakura and Naruto said.**

**Sasuke and I walked over to them and Kakashi jumped down right in front of us.**

"**Well, anyway…I know this is sudden but I enrolled you all to the Chuunin Exam. Here are your applications." Kakashi said handing them to us.**

"**Chuunin exam.." Sakura said.**

"**No…" I thought.**

"**But….this is just a nomination. It's up to you to decide if you want to take it or not." Kakashi told.**

"**All right! Kakashi-sensei, I love you!" Naruto yelled.**

**Naruto hugged Kakashi.**

"**Hey, stop! Let go of me!" Kakashi yelled.**

**Kakashi gave the application to Naruto.**

"**Those who wish to take the exam should fill out those applications and take them to room 301 of the academy at 3 PM six days from now. That is all." Kakashi told.**

**To be continued.**

**P.S.Hope you guys like it!**


End file.
